d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
D
The following demon names have been published in official Dragon/Dungeon magazines, TSR or WotC products. Where possible, the source is named, along with any other information that might be available. List inspired by request on ENWorld http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=153838. 'Demon Princes and Lords' See Wikipedia entry on Demon Princes and Lords. Demons Alkilith *'Cloaca': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 105; "The Tame" *'Taran Psatrigent': Faces of Evil (2e) pg 60 Armanite *'Arkom': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 41 *'Kal le Mest': Faces of Evil (2e) pg 40 *'Mokra': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 41 *'Tanvro': Fiendish Codex I pg 133 *'The Amber Stallion': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, pg32 *'Uriakast': Fiendish Codex I pg29 Babau *'Bb'bray': Hellbound: The Blood War - The Chant of the War (2e) pg 31 *'Blackhelm': Reverse Dungeon (2e) pg 65 (does this product have at least one more demon in it?) *'Cleftskull the Blameless': Hellbound: The Blood War - The Dark of the War (2e) pg 25 *'Jariaxer': Dungeon #147 pg 72 *'Karizmodus, the Carver': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 140 *'Kaxathros': Dungeon Magazine#45, pg. 61-62, "Prism Keep" *'Koroxon': Dungeon Magazine #64 pg 42 *'Rotting Jack': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, page 29 and Dead Gods page 48 *'Shediv Toothlock': Faction War (2e) pg 74 *'The Whistling Fiend': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends (2e) pg 71 Balor (Type VI demon) *'Alzoll': DMG (1979) *'Baalbisan': Neverwinter Nights 2 *'Balor': DMG (1979) *'Belcheresk': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 140 *'Buphalthus': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Dakunth': Dragon #24 "Ramifications of Alignment" *'Errtu': DMG (1979), appears in the novels "The Crystal Shard", "Siege of Darkness", and "Passage to Dawn" *'Fareeansis': (aka Benedict), WotC - Realms Personalities - Jesanta Beril, Nar Demonbinder by Morrie Mullins *'Glyphimhor': H4 - Throne of Bloodstone, Dead Gods, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 128 *'Grintharke': I12- Egg of the Phoenix, mentioned in FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 8, 42, 59, and 63 (Killed off in Hellgate Keep and The North backstory) *'Henjar': Well of Worlds p52 *'Illssender': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Kalphazor': Dungeon #55 (2e) pg 19 *'Miirta': Well of Worlds p52 *'Ndulu': DMG (1979), appears in Dragon #91 "Treasure Trove" in the entry for Demonbane (reprinted in FR4 - The Magister p57), mentioned in Sea of Fallen Stars, appears in Champions of Ruin under write-up of Eltab *'Oulstra': Hellbound: The Blood War - The Dark of the War (2e) pg 24 *'Raachaak': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. *'Severik': Book of Vile Darkness, pg 129 *'Tamion': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Tarnhem': Return to the Tomb of Horrors, Manual of the Planes (2001) pg 103; former ruler of the Noisome Vale (489th layer of the Abyss) *'Ter-Soth': DMG (1979), appears in H4 - The Throne of Bloodstone, page 47 *'Thaylak': Dungeon #97 pg 113 *'Wendonai': DMG (1979), detailed in Lost Empires of Faerun, pages 52, 54-55 Bar-lgura *'Blarj': The Deva Spark p14 *'Brutus': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Moroz': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Olangru': Dungeon Magazine #142 p49 *'Rukubee': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Simutan': Dungeon Magazine #54 p32 *'Stkal': Well of Worlds p97 Bebilith *'Abaia': The Deva Spark pg 9 *'Gethshuq': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 123, Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 165 *'Thathnak': Dungeon #107 pg 52 Carnevus *'Potasbene': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 134 *'Raptus': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 134 Chasme *'Lriznisith': Dungeon# 116 pg 52 *'Mazzmyz': Fiendish Codex I pg 35 *'Nrr'cc': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 67 *'Vakuul': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" Dretch *'Juick the Slow': On Hallowed Ground (2e) pg 23 *'Tenser': Return of the Eight Glabrezu (Type III demon) *'Belshazu': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" *'Crumhorn': Dungeon Magazine #70 p 62 *'Gerrzog': Tales from the Infinite Staircase (2e) pg 28 *'G'oud'neejh': In the Abyss (2e) pg 18 *'Ja'akrand': Dungeon #114 pg 82 *'Kululblax': Dungeon #147 pg 65 *'Nabthatoron': Dungeon #104 pg 77 *'Quinix': Shining South p97 *'Sinmaker': Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Vulgorger': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 148 *'Ykkandri': Book of Vile Darkness, p20 Goristro *'Bjornganal': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 41 *'Orwantz': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119 *'Owantz': Planes of Chaos p28 *'V'tanor': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 41 Half-Fiend *'Ammet, Half-Dragon Balor' - Bastion of Broken Souls (the original was advanced to 19 HD. It is unclear if it should be advanced in 3.5 rules, but presumably not; was bound as Ashardalon's heart; Has a three-strand artifact whip named Helltongue; called Eater of Souls) *'Androth': half-fiend human, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 134 *'Ashardalon', Half-Fiend Great Red Wyrm - Bastion of Broken Souls; bound Ammet as his heart) *'Athux': half-fiend drow, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 118, Dungeon #147 pg 75; son of Graz'zt *'The Cathezar', Half-Chain Devil/Half-Marilith - Bastion of Broken Souls (originally a servant of Demogorgon/Aameul; depending on events, she may be either dead or serve Ammet now) *'Eccozt': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 60 *'Ka'lyn': Dungeon #97 pg 109; half-fiend minotaur *'Saint Kargoth, The Betrayer': LE human half-fiend Death Knight, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 141 *'Kheldiri': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 158 *'Rekla': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 158 *'The Serpent Sibyl': daughter of a marilith & a Yuan-ti abomination, WotC Perilous Gateways The Winding Serpent by James Wyatt *'Thraxxia': human half-fiend, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119 *'Tyeeinish': Half-fiend Aranea; Dungeon #84 pg 27 *'Tyralandi': Dungeon #146 pg 81, Dungeon#95 pg 79; half-fiend/half-nymph Thrall of Graz'zt *'Virilya': daughter of a marilith & pureblood yuan-ti, WotC Elite Opponents Yuan-Ti Alu-Fiend *'Aliisza': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'Athoz': Dungeon #10 *'Faare': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 70 *'Haarsa': Well of Worlds p97 *'Janelle': Night Below *'Kiruge Ytembi': Hellbound: The Blood War - The Dark of the War (2e) pg 44 *'Marisha the Fox': In the Cage p50 *'Thisinda': Faction War (2e) pg 88 *'Umbra': Dungeon #55 p38 *'Villiane': Night Below Cambion *'Acererak': Return to the Tomb of Horrors *'Baron Kerzinen of Rookroost': Iuz the Evil *'Bleeding Setch': On Hallowed Ground p26 *'Crimjak': Harbinger House (2e) pg 11 *'Dirngrin': Dungeon #55 p23 *'Drumorg': son of Demorgorgon, WG7: Castle Greyhawk, p 100 *'Ely Cromlich': The Factol's Manifesto (2e) pg 42, Faction War (2e) pg 76 *'Hinvar': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 70 *'Kaanyr Vhok': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'MacDaer': Dungeon #13 *'Malocchio': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Marionnen': Iuz the Evil *'Nangir': Dungeon #10 *'Marquis Fearson': Well of Worlds p95 *'Mortai': Well of Worlds p95 *'Rule-of-Three': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 23, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 119, In the Cage (2e) p56, Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 39, Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 84-85 *'Sardul the Duskborn': Devil's Deal (2e) pg 14; major cambion *'Splitfang': On Hallowed Ground (2e) pg 137; proxy of Yeenoghu, in his lair The Seeping Woods *'Veridis': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 70 *'Yllgarra': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 92 *'Zaxarus': Hellbound: The Blood War - The Bargain Draegloth *'Jeggred': "War of the Spider Queen" series (male Draegloth) Hezrou (Type II demon) *'Darkness Given Hunger': Hezrou-possessed Black Pudding, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 145 *'Frogfaced Slaver': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 100 *'Qaggoth Yegg': Neverwinter Nights 2 *'Ssoril': Dungeon #84 p28 *'Ugrek': In the Cage p44 *'Zaxis': Neverwinter Nights 2 Jovoc *'Sneer': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 148 Kelvezu *'S'Sharra': Dungeon #147 pg 63 Klurichir *'The Guardian of the Gates': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 133 Lilitu *'Ayarani': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 44 *'Lavendeth': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 121 Marilith (Type V demon) *'Aishapra': DMG(1979), WotC Fight ClubThe Marilith Dervish *'Alakora': Dungeon #133, p79 *'Arythyzl': Dungeon #100 pg 123 *'Baltoi -The Sleeping Beast': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Bethshiva': Neverwinter Nights 2. Demoted into a Hezrou form as Zaxis. *'Byakala' Dungeon #116 pg 47; an advanced marilith with the Smoking Eye template *'Esumkim': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 62 *'Galizsheth': Fiendish Codex 1 p 116 *'Jaranda': Planes of Chaos, the Book of Chaos, p24 *'Jessilyn': Fiendish Codex 1 p 127 *'Kaliva': Dungeon #60, p55 *'Kevokulli': DMG(1979) *'Lillianth': Night Below, Dungeon #147 pg 75 *'Malatorna': WotC Perilous Gateways - Portals Under the Black Gauntlet *'Marilith': DMG(1979) *'Mediah': Dungeon #97 pg 106 *'Morag': a marilith indentured to serve as Lolth's personal assistant/secretary. She has started the process of ascendence (turning away from evil, towards neutrality or possibly good) by the end of the novel Queen of the Demonweb Pits, by Paul Kidd *'Rehnaremme': DMG(1979) *'Riza': Well of Worlds p52 *'Shesinellek': Night Below *'Shaktari': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 137 *'Taramanda:' Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Unhath and Reluhantis': Book of Vile Darkness, p132 *'Vil': Dungeon #84 p45 *'Viractuth': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement Maurezhi *'Onailati': Dungeon #145 pg 62 Molydeus *'The Fiend-Sage of Rel Astra': Ivid the Undying *'Sleepless': Planes of Chaos p29, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 129 *'Tarnshaff the Grim': Planes of Chaos p24 *'White Shadow': Planes of Chaos p24 *'Zarvab': Dungeon #147 pg 82 *'Zuthnagoti': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 48 Nabassu *'Keekaku': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos pg 33 *'Glursidval': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 128 *'Norglemist': Planes of Chaos pg 19 Nalfeshnee (Type IV demon) *'Bilwhr': DMG(1979), Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Ebonbane': trapped in a sword in the Dungeon adventure "Bane of the Shadowborn," Ravenloft darklord, originates from the Great Kingdom in Greyhawk, apparently *'Fekrex': Dungeon #100 pg 126 *'Gabberslug': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 38-41; Judge Gabberslug *'The Gardener': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 143 *'Johud': DMG (1979), Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Judge Gabberslug': Uncaged: Faces of Sigil *'Lakshesherek': WotC Design & Development Tales of Summoning, Idols, and Dice *'Malev': Dungeon #54 p26 *'Malistroi': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'The Marquesse of Loss': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24, Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Nalfeshnee': DMG(1979) *'Oozewart': Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement, Faces of Evil (2e) pg 42 *'Oulstra': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Qixxit': Fiendish Codex 1 web enhancement *'Radglath': Dungeon #147 pg 72 *'Taphaeon': Manual of the Planes pg 103, Hellbound: the Blood War - War Games (2e) pg 60; ruler of the Fortress of Indifference (348th layer of the Abyss) *'Tuerny the Merciless': Return of the Eight *'Ygrax the Skullbiter': Planes of Chaos p25 *'Yurganthaor': Dungeon #84 pg 37 *'Zerevimeel': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" *'Zukothoth': FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 54, WotC Mintiper's Chapbook Part 8: Grandfather Tree by Eric L. Boyd Orlath *'Arathanthus': Dungeon #95 pg 95 *'Unsharje': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 152 *'Ziovayne': Dungeon #146 pg 69 Palrethee *'Azael': Dungeon #147 pg 54 *'Buldinol': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 132 Quasit *'Jot': Sunless Citadel *'Nigglesfirth': WotC - Random Encounters Demons by Robert Wiese *'Rantash': Planescape Campaign Setting (Sigil and Beyond) p50 *'Xarthyx': Dungeon #114 pg 84 *'Yazbat': Dungeon #64 pg 44 *'Zilbog': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 39 Retriever *'Xxm': Reverse Dungeon (2e) pg 59 Rutterkin *'Bentface': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 52 *'Huggre': Dungeon Magazine #54 p26 *'Nurx': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 92 Shadow Demon *'Asteriav': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 52 *'Hrava': Planescape Campaign Setting - A Guide to Sigil (2e) pg 31 *'Inkheart': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 104 *'Kadasha': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement *'Ly’kritch': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 62-63 *'Sable': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 104 *'Tattershade', King of Rats - Sigil (Lower Ward) In the Cage 50 Succubus/Incubus *'Alersia': Dungeon #146 pg 53 *'Alysthene': Dungeon #84, p28 *'Blooden': Neverwinter Nights 2 *'Chiryn': Well of Worlds pg 45 *'Elsepeth': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends (2e) pg 72 *'Eludecia': WotC Fight Club The Succubus Paladin *'Fall-From-Grace': a redeemed succubus (she's LN), is from the Planescape: Torment computer game. She also appears in the Torment novel, and has her stats given in Dragon #264, Dragon #353 pg 31 *'The Gentleman Caller': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Glastina': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 107 *'Idalla': Forge of Fury *'Jenmissa': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 161 *'Juventissa': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 107 *'Karylin': Dungeon #55 pg 40 *'Katriksy': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 161 *'Latana': Well of Worlds pg 97 *'Liuvash': Dungeon #107 pg 50 *'Lorycia:': WotC Fight Club Aleam Valassar, Paladin Assassin *'Lynkhab': Dragon #353 pg 27 *'Lynnara': Night Below, Dungeon #147 pg 73 *'Maretta': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, pg 28, Fiendish Codex 1 pg 120 *'Marlissa': WotC Fight Club wizards.com *'Meerena': The Deva Spark pg 14 *'Myzzri': Dungeon #100 pg 126 *'Nari': Harbinger House (2e) pg 10 *'Red Shroud': Dragon #353 pg 27, Planes of Chaos - Book of Chaos (2e) pg 25, Manual of the Planes (2001), Fiendish Codex I pg 116, daughter of Malcanthet and Pazuzu *'Riccani': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 16; "the Feathered" *'Siffilys: Dungeon #100 pg 126 *'Silussa': Queen of the Spiders *'Shami-Amourae': Dungeon #5 pg 27, Dragon #353 pg 27 *'Ulanda': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 161 *'Valia': Dungeon #97 pg 112 *'Wilarue': corpseBoVD succubus Dungeon #95 pg 88 *'Xinivrae': Dragon #353 pg 27 *'Yattara': Book of Vile Darkness pg 133 *'Zem'Jil': Lawful Evil servant of Wee Jas, Dragon #350 pg 33 Uridezu *'Raashub': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" Wastrilith *'Jaziritheil': Night Below *'Xerkamat': Dungeon #145 pg 67 Vrock (Type I demon) *'Arrikk': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 65 *'Beshapal': wizards.com *'Chazyk': Dungeon #84, p28 *'The Cuckoo': Standing Stone (presumably referenced again in Heart of Nightfang Spire) *'Eyghor': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 53 *'Grzzlat': I2 Tomb of the Lizard King (on the random encounters table) *'Jaazzpaa': Dungeon #25 "The Standing Stones of Sundown" *'Jareel': Dungeon #100 pg 120 *'Lummegier': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 150; ambassador of Pazuzu *'Rhunad': Heart of Nightfang Spire *'R're Idomas': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 34; Murder Second of the Flock *'Shaakat, Rejik, and Morbaat': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. *'Shaloch': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 53 *'Tzarrc': Dungeon #84 pg 51 Yochlol *'Alauniira': Fiendish Codex 1 pg 55 *'Savera': The Twilight Tomb pg 18 *'Urialle': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 44; "Yochlol Torturer" Other demons and demonic creatures *'Alusiel' (Faces of Evil: the Fiends, page 63) A fallen trumpet archon, ruler of the city Mal Arundak in the Rainless Waste (catalogued as the 403rd layer). Alusiel is growing increasingly demonic with the passing years. *'Azdra': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 54; a varrangoin *'Cazmus' Dungeon Magazine pg43 polymorph accident transformed left side of body&face into that of a Nabassu *FR7 Hall of Heroes page 18 and 78 features The Earth Spider, listed as a powerful demon. *'Fosnatu'u Tanar'ri' - Rigus Manifesto 18 *'Focalor': Tome of Magic pg 31, now a vestige *'Hissboda Tanar'ri' - Abyss (Naratyr) Chaos - Travelogue 14 *'Kizarvadexus' unspecified type slain by the Wind Duke Zosiel. Dungeon #129 *'The Knight Errant': A humanoid demon bound about with rings of cold fire and dripping with lightning. It allows no one who look at it to live, no matter how far it must hunt those who try to flee. From Faces of Evil: The Fiends. *'Lascer, Lord of the Shadow Shoal': unspecified type. Dragon #349 page 35 *'Malcathon': a minor demon of unknown type; Dungeon #145 pg 93 *'Phalse': Hall of Heroes also mentions Phalse, a humanoid demon with the head of a beholder who disguises himself as a halfling. Phalse also appears as an ally of Moander and others in the novel Azure Bonds, if I recall correctly. *'Prukal': Dragon #354 pg 62; Demogorgon's mother *'Shothotugg': Dragon #354 pg 62; Demogorgon's other mother *'Sifkhu': Dragon #353 pg 27 *'Sutolore': Dungeon #141 pg 40; lesser varrangoin *'Tibaz': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 54 *'Vis Nirrin Vis' (Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos) The greatest warleader of the varrangoin. *'Xoun': Dragon #233 (2e) pg 27; unknown type of tanar'ri *'Za'rafas Tanar'ri' (KIA) - Abyss Manifesto 123 *'Zurprit': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 54; a varrangoin Related Topics D&D Named Celestial Project D&D Named Demodand Project D&D Named Devil Project D&D Named Yugoloth Project